


"My best buddy" Chapter 4, Part 1

by Miss_Mercury_May



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Confession, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mercury_May/pseuds/Miss_Mercury_May





	"My best buddy" Chapter 4, Part 1

A banging noise drilled in his head several times and it took him a little while to get what it was. A knock..two knocks?three??!  
Someone knocked on the door..? Who the hell would dare to knock at six in the morning…Who?

Roger groaned and crawled out of his bed sluggishly making his way to the door, tottering through a dozen of clothes, paper and bottles. He kicked away one of the plastic bottles, and regretted it the next second. Every single noise, no matter how freaking quiet it might have been, seemed to drill in his head like a dozen of nails. “Fuck!”, he frowned kicking another one of those bottles out of his way. What a great idea.  
He looked through the door’s peephole and all of a sudden he felt his heart skipping at least two beats. It was Freddie standing in front of his door and knocking at six a.m.  
It was Freddie waiting for Roger to open up the door.  
It was Freddie who now probably knew that Roger was at home cause he had to fucking kick those damn bottles through the whole apartment. And it was Freddie …the man, he loved and the man who told him that he’d love him as well last night.  
Roger suddenly stumpled away from the door, his face was red all over, he was sweating, sweating like hell , his hands were shaking, his heart was racing. What the hell was going on ? It was only Freddie! His friend, his bandmate, his, yeah, he was his secret crush to, but …there was no need to freak out that much.

The Blonde took a deep breath and counted to ten hoping he’d be ready to face it all then. Obviously he wasn’t.  
‘Oh god..oh god, just…just lie back in bed! Maybe he didn’t notice you’re home!’, he whispered to himself heading backwards and trying not to make any more noise.

“Roger! I know you’re home! , Freddie’s voice came from outside the door. Shit..That man must’ve read his mind,or something.—  
‘okay,okay! Calm! Calm!’, Roger said to himself once more as he made all his way up to the door again, slowly, nearly hesitantly. He cleared his throat, waited a few second.  
“Wh-who is there?”  
“It’s me! Freddie! Who else?! ! Look through that freaking peephole you idiot!”, Freddie blared back. His voice sounded nagging , coarse, nearly menacing. The melodious sound in his voice, the harmony and tenderness that always made Roger feel so…. secure,that made him shiver all over whenever he heard it….. was like gone, like it never as there before. That familiar, wonderful voice just hissed at him in a unbelievably nasty way.

Roger swallowed. Freddie obviously had a really rough morning. Well, if you thought about the tons of stuff he drank last night this wasn’t that surprising. He could be really unreasonable, and then in the next morning he usually hates everyone and everyone else is the guilty one. He could be such an idiot sometimes. But Roger, he loved that idiot. People used to get pissed of by Freddie’s behavior especially Brian. These two couldn’t seem to get along even a minute, one always ended up being bitchy. Usually Freddie played that part. But Roger just couldn’t help it but finding that absolutely cute. To be honest, Freddie could be a real diva sometimes, but he was his diva…. He could have been.

Roger unintentionally smiled at that thought.  
’My little diva..’, he repeated inside his head smiling even more, a smile he rarely smiled before. An surprisingly happy, yet pretty sad smile…He knew Freddie would never have been his, but even the thought of having him,holding him, calling him his..made him feel happy.  
With a sigh he shook his head, lost in his thoughts until a dull bump …and Freddie’s blaring voice… brought him back to earth.  
“Roger!!”  
He hurried to the door, quickly threw it open to face his impatiently waiting bandmate standing there his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Sorry..I just ..had to clean up a bit!”, Roger explained, and Freddie raised his eyebrow and glanced over the Blondes shoulder skeptically, seeing anything but a cleaned up room.

“ You ..cleaned up..?”,the taller man assesed,” Where?”  
“ Uh..uhm yeah ,well, I..I “, he swallowed hard,” yeah ! I-I was just about to clean up!” He finally seemed to find an at least credible excuse. Freddie stood in front of him, not saying a word, he stood tall and fixed, not moving. The look on his face made one certain thing more than clear. You can’t lie to him.  
He took a step forward, coming dangerously close to the blonde drummer and…..sniffed. Roger looked at him puzzled, no absolutely confused, and Freddie turned up nose.  
“You should clean up yourself, dear!”, he sighed patting Roger’s shoulder and nearly jostled him aside as he made his way through the doorway into the smaller man’s pretty filthy apartment.  
Roger still stood there staring straight ahead until Freddie’s voice brought him back once more.

“Bloody hell! How can someone live that way!”, he said lifting up some used clothes and throwing them away nearly the same time, “And…what’s that? Bloody hell! Roger!” He went around the drummers bed, his eyes wandering through the whole apartment and checking on every single thing critically.  
Roger just wanted to sink into the ground..or die. Both options would be way better than that. He just wanted to be somewhere , somewhere far from here. Just not here .His crush, the man he loved most just snooped around his apartment, his fucking dirty and filthy apartment, and he obviously wasn’t that thrilled by what he saw. What must he have thought of him now ! Roger swallowed hard once more, his hands were shaking so he immediately hid them behind his back.  
“y-yeah..as I said..I wanted to clean up now and..”  
“ yeah..no need to..uhm ..explain yourself, darling !”, the taller man sighed throwing a bunch of filthy clothes off the bed, and took a seat.  
“Why are you here?”, Roger managed to bring out of his shaking lips. A sigh was all he got back from the Persian.

Silence filled the room and Roger stood in the middle of it like he had been fixed. He was unable to move, unable to speak,couldn’t think. He just stood there. Everything around him seemed to fall silent, every noise, every sounds seemed be muffled, like it was just a single sough. Time seemed to go so slow, seemed to stand still. Everything around him spun ‘round. He was just like…paralyzed.

“Rog? “, the sound of Freddie’ voice resounded in his head, everything stopped spinning. Everything suddenly brake.  
“Are you okay?”, the taller man asked looking up at the Blonde worried.  
The Blonde blinked several times, unaware of how long he had been off-mind. Just as he realized Freddie was talking to him the whole time he literally had been dozen off, he could swear his heart skipped another beat.  
“Yeah,uhm ! Sorry! ….,he managed to say, nervously rubbing his neck, “ I am fine!”  
“Good..I am glad! I-I hope you understand that all! I-I am really sorry for it! It’s just… I…I had to say it, you know!”  
Roger raised an eyebrow , skeptically looking down at his opponent. What was he even talking about? ‘Did I miss something?’ ,Roger thought to himself. His confusion was plainly to see and Freddie’s brows shot up at that.  
“Roger..?”, Freddie whispered, his eyes dangerously flashing,” Don’t tell me…you haven’t been listening to me..?”  
“Uhm…”, the Blonde looked down on the floor, avoiding his eyes to meet Freddies, “ I kinda..got lost in thoughts!”  
“You…WHAT?! ,”Freddie blared out aloud making the Blonde in front of him wince,” Roger!!How dare you don’t listen to me, fucking hell!!” Roger hesitantly shrugged his eyes still fixed on the ground. Freddie kept yelling at him, hysterically screaming at the fact that Roger just didn’t listen to him. The Blonde couldn’t quite figure out why it was such a big deal to Freddie, he didn’t even get the chance to anyway

“Can you imagine how much I had to overcome to tell you that all, and you don’t even listen?!!”, Freddie jumped up yelling at him, his voice drilling inside Roger’s head like a dozen ..no, at least a thousand of nails, ” I told you my fucking heart..and..you..you..!”  
Roger finally raised hs voice to speak, cutting of the taller man’s sentence.” What the hell is wrong?,” he shouted out aloud earning a judging look from the Persian.  
“ You would know if you would have listened, my dear!”, Freddie murmured. His voice was shaking as tears started streaming down his cheeks. Roger wanted to say something,wanted to hurry forward und just hug him tightly, as tight as could but he just stood there, unable to move once again.

There was it! There wa sthis unbelievably akward silence drilling in his head, burning inside of his mind.That kind of silence he always hated, and always wanted to avoid..That kind of silence that made a single second feel like eternity.  
Oh, how he wished that kind of silence would have last just a little bit more.

“Roger! We have to talk..!”

Those words were worse


End file.
